Catch basins for receiving and discharging surface water from streets into sewers are well known and have been widely used for many years. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 809,201 of Lutz in 1906 discloses an early catch basin to catch the sediment in surface water and prevent it from being carried into a sewer and clogging up the sewers.
A more recent development in storm water filtration systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,619. of Murfae et al. As disclosed therein, a filter assembly for storm water sewer is provided in an alternative run-off path between the ground to be drained and the storm water sewer so that if the filter assembly is flooded, storm water can still drain to the sewer. The filter assembly preferably comprises a metal filter basket removably housed in a basin disposed up stream from a conventional storm water-receiving basin. The basket contains dischargeable filtration media and lifting channels, which enable the basket to be removed from and inserted into a basin by the tines of a conventional waste disposal vehicle.
Another development for refuse collecting in a sewer system is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,580 of Shyh. As disclosed therein, a refuse collecting frame for a drainage sewer particularly a frame placed beneath a cover of a sewer drainage opening accumulates refuse and permits easy disposal of refuse accumulated therein in order to prevent blockage of the sewer. The refuse collecting frame includes a frame body and a refuse collecting basin. The frame body is preferably a rectangular or cubic frame structure having a dimension corresponding to the opening of a sewer drain. A filtering net or a porous board with a plurality of penetrating holes is incorporated at each lateral sides and bottom of a frame. A plurality of bright angled hangers are formed at spaced positions along the upper edges of an open upper side of the frame for firmly hanging the frame on a sewer opening by positioning the right-angled hangers on a stepped portion formed along edges of the sewer opening beneath a separate cover. A hole of appropriate size is formed at the middle of a filtering net or the porous board at the bottom of the frame body for placing of the collection basin with a peripheral edge of the basin being supported about the circumference of the hole.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there may be a commercial market for a ground water collection system in accordance with the present invention. It is believed that there will be a demand because the systems in accordance with the present invention are particularly applicable to those systems in sandy soil areas where large amounts of sandy soil often accumulate in the system together with debris typically carried by ground water into ground water disposal systems.